H2O: Just add Winter
by legend fanatic
Summary: Lewis has another person he loves, mabey even more then Cleo? Will Cleo be jealouse? Sawyer and Hazel come to Australia because Clear Water has been attacked, but just how far will this new girls ties go with their new friends and their old ones? Cleo/Lewis Bella/Will Emma/Ash Rikki/Zane (eventually) Hazel/Sawyer Jenna/Carson (My charicters)
1. Louis

Lewis

I can't believe I am finally going home! It's been about a year and a half but I did a lot of work ahead of time. Entire summers doing extra work so I could go back to Cleo. Cleo… I can't wait to see her again. She is probably overjoyed I am coming back. Wait I haven't even told her yet its supposed t be a surprise. Well at least I get the whole twelve hour plane ride thinking of ways to ward of her mermaid magic cuz' last time I showed up unexpected she left me on top a pillar of water for five hours. Boarding the plane I can't stop the excitement boiling within me. And it's a good thing I am not getting back till tomorrow morning because tonight is a full moon that means in about an hour I won't be able to contact the girls in anyway till eight tomorrow morning. I move to try and find my seat only to realize that in the row of three there are already two girls. Each one positioned as far away from the window as possible. They are both talking to some people behind them. Even though we are on a plane and its almost moon up time they are both wearing sunglasses. Then I take in the fact that these are the sunglasses I made the girls that blocks out only moon light. Why would these girls have two of the eight pairs I made? As soon as I turn around I get my answer. "Lewis, what are you doing here?" I don't know what was more shocking the fact that Emma was on the plane or that right next to her sat the girl I haven't seen in years. "Lewis?" Says the girl.


	2. Cleo

Cleo

"I can't believe we survived another full moon without going crazy!" I exclaim waking the other two girls from their sleep. "Cleo! It's only eight in the morning, on a Saturday! Do we have to get up this early?" Ricky wines like always. I roll my eyes. "She's expecting a call from Lewis. You know he always checks up on us an hour after the full moon goes down just to see if we are all right." Bella states back. "Ya I know and Will calls you and…" Ricky trails off. "Zane calls you." I finish for her. "I know you still like him. In fact you know you still like him." She rolls her eyes. "And he likes me I know we have this same conversation like everyday! But he kissed Wills sister. I don't know if I can forgive him for that!" If only me and Ricky had relationships like Bella. Not that I'm complaining, I have an amazing boyfriend. Only he's in America for another year and a half. He's studying to be a marine biologist, something he's been dreaming about since he was six. And I know I forced him to go but I still miss him. "Cleo… Earth to Cleo!" At the sound of my name I look up realizing I was looking at my phone longingly. "He always calls don't worry Cleo. And he's coming back for a visit in a week." Bella sooths. "I know but…" Then a noise cuts through my words. My phone is ringing. The special ring tone I reserved for Lewis. Lewis is calling! I pick up the phone. "Hi Lewis." "Hi Cleo. I've missed you. How did the full moon come along? Every thing go alright?" His voice has gotten a bit deeper since we parted ways but it still sounds like the Lewis I have known since I was five. "Everything went fine. No moon trauma." I say as I walk into the bathroom. "How the program going?" I miss him soooo much. "We just finished up studying algae. Oh Cleo before I forget, I wont be coming down next week I'm to busy with the work load but I can come down another time I promise. I got to go by Cleo." And just like that he's gone again. I shouldn't be surprised. It's the tenth time he's canceled this month. I start to cry. Lewis was right when he said things would be different. They are but I don't know how much longer I can take the long distance between us. I love him I really do but this has become too hard. "Cleo" Ricky calls out and enters the room most likely with Bella by her side but I don't bother to look up. "He's not coming next week." Someone sits beside me, Bella I think. "I miss him so much. I know I told him to go but I miss him sooo much. I love him, but I don't think I can keep this up another year and a half. Our calls and letters and emails are getting shorter every time. His visits are far and few between. What am I going to do?" I feel a hand on my back. Its not Bella or Ricky but one that's familiar. When I look up I wrap my arms around the person next to me. "We don't have to do anything cuz I'm home to stay." I must look shocked because Lewis finishes with "I'm here to stay."


	3. Sawyer

Sawyer

We are running for our lives. And by we I mean me and Hazel. I decided something; we are going to go visit someone named Lewis. And by decide I mean if we don't leave we might die. Flying on a plane is not what I would call fun; in fact I don't think I've ever been on a plane in my life! But Australia, now that's somewhere I have wanted to go but not in this situation. What's even more horrible is that I think I know who is trying to kill us, what I don't know is why. "Sawyer, were about to land. Are you okay?" I look over at Hazel, who has been so good about leaving. I guess we both decided that if we were being attacked then both of us should leave especially after Clearwater was attacked and Winter was almost killed. "Ya, I'm just nervous. What if we should have gone to Oregon first? I don't even know where Lewis lives." She looks over at me and places my hand between hers. "Don't worry! I'm sure he will be thrilled to see you. And besides you don't know where Jen is. She might not even be in Oregon. At least we know Lewis is in Australia and I have the address remember!" I laugh. "I guess I'm being over dramatic." I don't know if I am or not to be honest. I just have so many questions!

Are Lewis and Jen okay?

Are Winter and Hope safe even if I'm gone?

Are my mom and Dr. Clay safe?

Is anyone that I love safe?

And last but most importantly…

Why is my Dad, who left me and Mom, trying to kill me and Hazel?


End file.
